Sweet of My Kip aka Indah Lelapku
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Malay song-fic. Based from 'Indah Lelapku' by Izwan Pilus. Kai Hiwatari is dreaming of one fantasy girl. Kai/OC light romance.


**Sweet of My Kip aka Indah Lelapku  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is supposed written when I was 15, two years ago.. but that time I'm was not a Fanfiction author until January 2009,.. but I'm forgot about it, then I'm remembered of this song so I wrote this. Kai Hiwatari is dreaming of one girl named Nurulna/Luna, based from a Malay song, 'Indah Lelapku' by Izwan Pilus… Whatever, Enjoy!**

At one silent night, all the BladeBreakers members are sleeping without some disturbance from anything.  
Not forget, Kai is sleeping in his own bed, now he is dreaming of something..it comes itself..

Kai is standing at one dark place, that's nothing there. He is walking to find something but he failed. He is alone there. No one are there. Yeah, no one there. Even his friends such as Ray, Tyson or Max there..  
Suddenly, there is one girl voice appear from one corner of that place.  
"_Kai.. Kai._."  
"Who's there?" asked Kai, trying to find after that voice.  
Then, that voice is become louder, the clue that he is successfully find that voice.  
"Kai, I'm glad you're come here," said that girl, walking toward him, stroking his hair softly.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Kai, refusing her hand that keep touching him.  
"Why do you say like that? You're so cruel!"  
"Listen here, I'm doesn't mean to say like that but can you.."  
And then, Kai mutes for a while when that girl is become closer to him and gives him one kisses.  
"Please tell me that you're love me," whispered that girl.  
"Who are you?" asked Kai.  
"My name is Nurulna..you can call me Luna,"  
"_Luna_.." "What the nice name.."..

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam lelapku ini  
Terbayang wajah seakan puteri  
Dalam lelapku ini  
Munculnya dia bagai bidadari_

(Translated in English)  
_In this my sleep,  
There is one princess appears,  
In this my sleep,  
She is coming like an angel,_

And then, the dark surrounding is become a colourful place. There is one beautiful park which lots of attractive flowers are blossoming, birds are chirping, also one waterfall straming down the waterflow that makes anyone forget everything.  
Kai is surprised of that, Luna is taking him there and arrive at one awesome hut which it made from wood and looks like a chalet or any ordinary house. She is opening the door and let Kai walking into that hut first, following with Luna herself.  
"Nice place," said Kai.  
"Just for you, my lover.." said Luna.  
Both of them are sitting side by side on the pink sofa and keep teasing each other. They're laughing in fun.  
"Hey, would you want to feel my love?" asked Kai.  
"Sure, you're welcome for it," said Luna.  
"Maybe you need to know..."  
Then, Luna is laying on the sofa while Kai is staring to her and kissing her. Now, they're in their own world.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam renungku ini  
Sepenuhnya ku ingin mendekati  
Dalam hatiku ini  
Sepenuhnya ku ingin memiliki  
Dan bila  
Cuba bangun dari lelapku  
Dan bila  
Ku cuba buka kan mataku_

(Translated in English)  
_In this my staring,  
I totally want to be close with her,  
In this my heart,  
I totally want to own her,  
And when,  
I trying to wake up from my kip,  
And when,  
I trying to open my eyes._

Kai is staring over Luna lovely and stroking her hair, saying her name.  
"Kai, why do you become like that?" asked Luna.  
"What if you can own me?" asked Kai.  
"I think it's too impossible to do that,"  
Both of them are fall in one affectionate hug and kissing once again.  
And.. Kai is opening his eyes thus he wants to see Luna again.  
Unfortunately..

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan hilang  
Segala rupa yang telah ku bayang  
Dan hilang  
Segala rasa yang telah ku rasa  
Dan hilang  
Segala semua harapanku  
Dan hilang  
Cerita indah dalam tidurku_

(Translated in English)  
_And lost,  
All of complexion that I imagine,  
And lost,  
All feel that I've feel,  
And lost,  
All of my hopes,  
And lost,  
All of my sweet dream in my kip._

All of his dream is gone at all. Luna also disappeared.  
"Luna?" **Why does Luna gone from me? I want to be with her ever. Luna, I'm very need you..**

Then, Kai is closing his eyes and..  
"Kai? Kai.." said Luna.  
"Where am I?" asked Kai.  
"Hello! Are you dreaming?"  
"No,"  
"Why are you 'abusing' me?"  
When Luna says that, Kai notices that he accidently hitting her.  
"Sorry, Luna,"  
"That's okay, Kai. I love it,"  
Both of them are holding their partner's hands and get their lovely kisses once again, this time, they're promise for not keep themselves away.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam renungku ini  
Sepenuhnya ku ingin mendekati  
Dalam hatiku ini  
Sepenuhnya ku ingin memiliki  
Dan bila  
Cuba bangun dari lelapku  
Dan bila  
Ku cuba buka kan mataku  
Dan hilang  
Segala rupa yang telah ku bayang  
Dan hilang  
Segala rasa yang telah ku rasa_

(Translated in English)  
_In this my staring,  
I totally want to be close with her,  
In this my heart,  
I totally want to own her,  
And when,  
I trying to wake up from my kip,  
And when,  
I trying to open my eyes.  
And lost,  
All of complexion that I imagine,  
And lost,  
All feel that I've feel,_

"Luna, that's one thing that I want to say," said Kai.  
"Tell it, Kai. I want to hear it," said Luna.  
"_I love you_, Luna.."  
"_I love you too_, Kai.. _and please don't leave me_.."  
"I'm sure I'm not leaving you.."  
And then, Kai wants to see her more..and opening his eyes..  
Luna is gone from him once again!  
_"Luna! Luna!"_

(Real version in Malay)  
_Nyatalah dia hanya dalam mimpiku  
Dan kisah aku memilik cinta hati  
Nyatalah dia hanya kekasih pelukku  
Sampai sini kisah aku dengan nya_

(Translated in English)  
_Apparently, she just in my dream,  
And my story of owning the love,  
Apparently, she just my dream-lover,  
That's all the story of me and her.._

That thing makes Kai feels upset. Now, he wants one more chance to see her again.  
Then, that dream is appear. Kai is get after frusted Luna.  
"Luna, I'm _swear_ for not lefting you," said Kai.  
"You're lying! If you lefting me once again, you'll never meet me ever," said Luna.  
"Listen here, Luna. I'm doesn't mean for lefting you but I'm really want to see you closely,"  
"But I'm never exist.."  
"You're _exist_ in my heart.. and my mind.."  
And then, both of them are kissing each other for a minutes…  
Finally..

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam lelapku ini  
Terbayang wajah seakan puteri  
Dan hilang  
Segala rupa yang telah ku bayang  
Dan hilang  
Segala rasa yang telah ku rasa  
Dan hilang  
Segala semua harapanku  
Dan hilang  
Cerita indah dalam tidurku  
Dan hilang  
Segala rupa yang telah ku bayang_

(Translated in English)  
_In this my sleep,  
There is one princess appears,  
And lost,  
All of complexion that I imagine,  
And lost,  
All feel that I've feel,  
And lost,  
All of my hopes,  
And lost,  
All of my sweet dream in my kip.  
And lost,  
All of complexion that I imagine,_

Kai is opening his eyes once again. And Luna is gone!  
Now, he is frusted, he is lost of his dream girl forever.  
He is never meet with her anymore.. Yes, Kai never meet Luna ever.  
And that's the dream that happen to him that he can't forget for.

The End

Moral Value: Don't think the fantasy is equal with reality.

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed for my future reference.  
I'm really want to write more Beyblade fanfics after this. Just wait and see.**


End file.
